


Mud Water

by Alkie



Series: Gbf noot/drabbles [21]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, belial never called Lucifer by his name, he deprive him of that bc petty, i rise like a limp dong, im here bc belifer needs me, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: An aromatic yet earthy scent.
Series: Gbf noot/drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1328879
Kudos: 8





	Mud Water

**Author's Note:**

> Im still alive dw

The Ex-Adjutant walks inside the garden and as soon as he walked inside, his nose was assaulted by an aromatic yet earthy scent and there he saw the pure white wings in the garden's gazebo. 

Right, he heard it from Cilius that his favorite creation---the Supreme Primarch got a new hobby and it's making a cup of scented mud water which is called "coffee" a plant bean with good ratio of caffeine in it and the skydwellwers likes to make it to the very thing that the Supreme Primarch has been busying himself with currently. Belial made his way towards the gazebo, their creator had been running him dry with errands here and there, that also includes him being a messenger between the Supreme Primarch and Lucilius when the Astral is too busy to see the guy. 

The Primarch of Cunning made sure their interaction is brief, he could make it longer but why would he? Talking to the Supreme Primarch would make his feathers go bald and he'd rather join Sariel on ant watching than "catching up" with the ivory haired primal beast. 

Although... 

"Belial," The Supreme Primarch called to him the moment he turned his back. 

"Yes, Supreme Primarch?" he didn't really bother to look at the guy and politely wait for the other to speak. 

"It's been a long while since we had a talk outside our duties, perhaps we could share a cup of coffee if you are done with your duties for today..."

Belial looks at the guy and tried not to laugh at the Supreme Primarch's hopeful expression. "Ah, well..." he said, watching the other primal beast lit up in the most subtle manner. He is pretty much free after this but...

Too bad...

"Cillius still had me do tons of other errands, some other time, maybe? (never)" he added and the subtle light diminished that easily. 

The Supreme Primarch looked disappointed for a brief moment but simply nodded his head. "I see. It can't be helped, See you soon, Belial."

The ex-Adjutant simply give him a curt nod and stride away from the garden. 

He's going to ignored that burning stare on his back. It's funny, really. The Supreme Primarch is too oblivious that it was never the same and it will never go back the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me @100tonberries in twit


End file.
